Devil Beside You
by Fairy Goth Mother
Summary: Jackson was a man who thought love was only for the weak and death was something that only the strong can embrace. But what happens when he falls for Lisa and later on realizes that he’s a dead man. His task is over, and her defeat is near. JacksonOC


**_Devil Beside You_**

"You don't have to do this… any of this." I said as I try to catch my breath. He smiled. His right hand was gripping tightly on my cheeks, and his other hand was pushing me backwards; preventing me from moving. His lips were parted and only an inch away from mine. Our breaths were short and fast, like little children exhausted from a day's play. No, like lovers, who have just finished a long and sweet love making.

His eyes were pale but powerful as they must have constantly been. But I knew, the moment I first laid my eyes on his', I knew there were something more in them. Weakness.

His eyes trailed downward and slowly moved down the tip of my blouse; revealing the scar on my chest. _"Someone do that to you?" _Without letting go of mehe asked plainly and softly, but with no sign of concern.

"No." I softly answered.

"_Is that what it is?"_

"No."

"_You know what I think?" _He grabbed my arm with his left hand and slammed me into the wall. His grip began to tighten, choking me, he continued. _"I think you're not such an honest person. Because I've followed you for eight weeks now and I never once saw you order anything but a fucking sea breeze!"_

I can't breathe, I told him. He was lifting my whole body up with just one hand. I can't breathe, I said again, and then he loosened his grasp. I felt my feet become weak. My hands were my only guide to stand.

I touched my neck and Jackson began to say something about being professional as he wiped the mirror with wet tissues. I did not mind him. Let him speak. I coughed and coughed and tried to breath. I thought his voice began to fade out and I was about to fall to the ground, unconscious. The small room was filled with silence. I thought it was all over… I thought I was dying –but I wasn't. I wasn't. _I was just beginning to live._

I felt his hand on my right cheek again. But this time, his grip wasn't tight. It was gentle.

"_Listen, Lisa."_ He began. _"The phones are working again. Get your ass back on your seat so we can finish our little business." _He was smiling again. The smile I once thought fascinating. _"Do we understand each other?" _

I nodded and didn't say a word. He moved his hand away from me and helped _himself _stand up and fixed his coat. _"What are you waiting for?" _His face was serious again. Dead serious.

I managed to stand properly with the help of my small feet. My eyes were fixed on him and I saw him moving his eyes to the door. He moved his head a little, giving me the signal to go and_ make the call _that will save my dad's life.

I shut my eyes for a while and tried to put my dad's image on my head. But nothing happened. My mind remained blank.

"_Lisa." _I quickly opened my eyes back when I heard his voice. His eyes were still fixed on me. I bit my lower lip. Surely he saw that. I looked away and walked to the door. I didn't hear any sound coming from his body. Not even a sound of his movement. I though he wanted me to go out of the bathroom first so no one would notice the two of us together, but no. He opened the door for me. I got out and he did the same. The feeling was pretty weird. I could feel people's stares even if no one's really looking at me.

I walked back to my seat and was still accompanied by _him._

My back was leaning against my chair, hands resting on my legs, and eyes watery. I know I shouldn't let this monster know I am scared. Terrified. But how? He wasn't carrying anything _deadly_ or _sharp_, but knowing he's sitting next to me can stop me from breathing. _Why did you choose this life? _I wasn't sure if those words came out of my mouth or just my thoughts… They sounded real to me. So real that it made me regret every word.

In the corner of my eye, I saw his hand reaching for the phone. He did not pick it up. His hand stayed there, feeling the cold plastic on his bare hand. I moved my head a little, just enough to see his face. Blank. No expression. And then there was silence. His eyes were still set on the phone. _What is he thinking?_ I felt my heart pause. No, stopped. Why do I feel like there's still goodness left in his heart? _No. _I shook my head once to wipe out the thoughts.

"_Lisa." _He broke the ice. _"I want you to call your dad," _Paused and looked at me in the eye. _"And tell him you're alright." _

"What?"Came my response. I was taken a back. Or maybe just a little. Why does he want me to call my dad and tell him I'm okay? And then what? Kill me?

"_Lisa…" _His lips were parted, as if they were about to say more. He looked away, lifted the phone up and brought it near me. Why am I feeling this? Why do I feel alone whenever he looks away? _"Call your dad and tell him you'll be home soon." _He paused again and continued without looking back at me. _"Tell him you'll cook his favorite food for dinner and drink champagne… just the two of you." _I was speechless, and so was he. I wanted him to look at me again. I wanted to slap him for being this way. Slap his gorgeous face until they turn red like blood. Wanted to hurt him, wanted to make him feel what pain is like…and make him plead… _stop, Lisa, please stop. _

"Why? Why are you doing this?"I asked softly. He looked at me and said nothing. "What are you planning to do, Jackson? Pretend that everything's going to be okay and then _kill _me when I'm off guarded?"I was desperate. I wanted to know what he's thinking. I wanted to know what's on his mind. "I know you're not going to let me go that easily…" My voice was somewhat breaking. Must be because of his stares. His eyes and stares used to be cold. Like the waters in the sea during winter. They turn into ice. And _ice _was the color of his eyes. But they had faded away. All I can see now is the clear ocean. Yes, the peaceful ocean. Just like in spring.

"_I don't know, Lisa, I don't know."_ He shrugged and looked away.I knew he was troubled. How could a man like him be uneasy? Surely he has done things like _this_ before.

"That's _conscience_, Jackson. Conscience."After what I said, he still managed to stay focus. Nice performance, Jackson. Very nice.

"_No, not conscience." _He said and turned to me again. _"Pity." _He said clearly.

I saw the ocean in his eyes turning solid again. _Ice._

"Pity." I spoke. My tears have dried. Probably because of the sudden changes of season in his eyes. "I didn't know a man like you could also feel that." He looked away once more. I'm sure he clearly heard what I said, but just ignored it. Or tried to.

He brought the phone closer and said, _"Take it before I change my mind. You know ongoing my plans won't be hard for me." _He warned. _"Take it, please." _His voice was sharp, yet soft. I didn't even have the chance to elucidate if he was ordering or begging me. For the long hours we've been talking and quarreling, and for the several times of bossing around… his last word sure did bring out the man in him. _Please._

"And my dad?" I abruptly asked.

He did not reply as soon as I thought. After 5 seconds, his head turned to my direction. _"He will be alright." _He answered shortly.

'_Thank you for your patience throughout this flight. Have a pleasant day.' _A woman was informing us that the plane was soon to land.

I looked out of the window and heard Jackson whisper something like, _"Everything will be alright. Just do as I say."_ I turned my gaze back to him. The ice was gone again. Leaving and returning without warning.

"What about _Keefe _and his family?" My heart began to pound again. "Are you still going to hurt _them_?" His jaw tightened before he looked away. Even without saying anything, I knew he –No, they would. "He's a good man. And his family needs him."

"_Sometimes bad things happen to good people." _He said blankly. I took the phone from his hand, more like snatching it from him before he could even change his mind. His lips curved a little, looked away and then he lean his back on his chair. Comfortably.

Still holding the phone and eyes fix on him, I said, "You're a mad man…"

He turned his head to look at me, then he said, _"Yes, thanks for reminding me."_

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I still could not get myself to believe that I'm free –again. But why did he – No, Lisa. No. Don't ever think of him. Never again. _Everything's going to be alright_, his words echoed on my head. Yes, everything will be alright. My dad knows I'm going to be home and no one can stop me. Not even that _crazy_ man.

The floor of the airport was fairly slippery. Or was it just me? I tightened the belt of my fiber coat as I walk. My hands were shaking. I know I won't see _Jackson Rippner_ again. But there was something –something telling me that we will meet again. I shook my head and tried to erase the though of us colliding into each other. No, Lisa. No.

My feet suddenly stopped, and my whole body turned around. _Searching. Lisa._ I could hear him calling my name. Where are you, Jackson? I felt my knees went week. Tears fell down my cheek. I could not understand myself. Why am I searching for him? Why do I fear for him? _Jackson Rippner. _Why are you doing this to me? –My eyes continuously moved against my will, searching for the man behind all these questions.

I gulped.

_Jackson. _There he was, standing twelve feet away from me. I wanted to run to him. And then what, Lisa? Hug him, kiss him and ask him why he had to let go of me when he's near accomplishing his work? No. Don't be insane. Don't. Never.

How long has he been staring at me? Watching me as I walk away –Or was he following me? I felt a slender pain in my chest. It was a familiar pain –fear. _He smiled. _He smiled. He never moved his eyes away from me; telling me to '_go on, Lisa. Just let me watch you fade away.' _No. wake up, Lisa. Wake up.

I forced my whole body to turn around and ignore him. _And I was successful._ I could feel my heart exploding inside my body. I could hear it. _Boom Boom Boom. _Is this supposed to be _this _hard to part from the man who _threatened_ to kill you and your dad? Lisa. Lisa. –I forced my foot to step forward –away from him. Far from him. _What's happening to you, Lisa?_ –After a foot came the other one, and before I knew it, I was already walking. Away from _him_.

I walked and walked without looking back. I didn't realize I was already outside the airport until I heard a very familiar sound. _Cab._ I need to get out of here.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz


End file.
